The Lost Hope
by Keeper of the Dreams
Summary: Anakin Skywalker had always been the one people respected, the one who could balance the force. Why is it then that when Krilyna looks into his eyes she sees evil glistening beneath the icy surface? Could she be The One instead of him?
1. Prologue & Chapter 1 to 3

Prologue  
  
It was a time of great unrest in the Republic. Unknown to the Jedi a mighty Dark Lord was preparing his legions and adding to his minions. During this time a young man that would shape the future of the Galaxy was a Jedi apprentice. The Chosen One they called him and yet I canÆt help but think he wasnÆt really. After all why would the Force bring about the destruction of itÆs keepers. For with out the Jedi the Force would have became a Myth, a Legend, a Fairy tale told to the young and naive.  
  
I am Krilyna. I was raised as a Jedi outside of the temple by my ôFatherö, a former Jedi who had left the order. My being an outsider may have been the reason the council turned a deaf ear to me or maybe it was because I heard and saw what they could not. I will never know that answer. But this is my story. This is the lost episode of the Star Wars tale and perhaps that was the way it was meant to be.   
  
When I was 16 I left my ôFatherö to find those that I could help or defend. I traveled to the outer rim of the Galaxy and gave all I had to help ease the suffering of those I came across. At the age of 21 I was summoned to the Jedi temple. They had finally found me out. It was after my arrival there that I met Anakin.  
  
Anakin was a very handsome young boy. He was only about 13 when I met him. He had been training as a Jedi for four years. He had a stubborn streak that drove his poor Master to distraction. I canÆt help but think that he never should have been trained. Obi-Wan poured all he knew into the boy and in the end all of Obi-WanÆs hard work and love made no difference and neither did my warnings.  
  
I guess what scared the Council the most was that I was so much stronger. I could out duel and out meditate any of them, even Yoda and Wendu. I could get past all of their mind shields and see their inner most thoughts. Slowly they pushed me away and my only connection to them was Obi-Wan.   
  
I tried to keep from getting Obi-Wan placed in the middle but he seemed to want it that way. He pushed and pulled and fought them all but it made no difference. The council had decided and I was forced to sit by and watch as things slowly fell apart. But I was never meant to be a spectator.  
  
Chapter One  
  
When I arrived at the temple I was amazed by the family atmosphere. My ôFatherö had talked like the Jedi had no hearts but what I saw told me he had been dead wrong. They even treated me as an equal. I was give quarters and new clothes and free meals. For years I felt like I had come home.  
  
On the day I arrived I met Obi-Wan. He had been given the job of tour guide. He was so handsome. He reminded me of a warm summer day. (When I could force out a smile. Maybe that is why I felt he had a tormented soul.) He was kind and pleasant to talk to and we got along very well. By the end of the tour we were talking as if we had known each other for years. After the tour I went to Obi- WanÆs room to use the refresher before we headed to the Council room. It was then that I met the Chosen One. As soon as I laid eyes on him I could feel that he was different, but the difference I felt wasnÆt one that made me believe he could return balance to the Force.   
  
In his eyes I saw an intense hate for Obi-Wan and pride or maybe I saw envy. He was so different from all of the other Jedi. While I felt no anger or pride in the others those were the only emotions and thoughts I could get from him. Not to mention that his mind shields were so much stronger than the others. To see inside of him I had to actually think about it and I could tell that some how he knew that.  
  
ôHello Lady Hon. I hope your trip was a peaceful one,ö Anakin said as bowed to me.   
  
ôYes Padawan it was a pleasant trip.ö At the word Padawan his eyes became as cold as ice and he set his mouth in a firm line. To keep from meeting his eyes I turned to Obi-Wan.  
  
ôI will be right back Master Kenobi,ö I said and then left to go to the refresher. When I finished Anakin was no where to be seen. To this day I can still feel the chill his look sent through my blood. I knew then what non of the others saw.   
  
As we entered the Council room of the Jedi I knew why they had summoned me but I stood there and didnÆt let my surprise show. It felt like an eternity until Yoda finally spoke.   
  
ôSurprised we were to hear Queen Amidala speak of a kind hearted lone Jedi. Do much good on Naboo you did. Glad to have had you the Queen was. But let you hold the Jedi title we can not.ö  
  
ôUntil you pass the trials,ö Master Windu finished.  
  
ôWhen can I take the trials? I wasnÆt planning on being here too long.ö  
  
ôLeave soon you will not, Lady Hon. Stay until we let you go you will. The will of the Force this is.ö  
  
ôForce! I have never taken orders from any being besides my Father. I will not change my ways now. The Force has not told me this is the life-path I am meant to embark on. I will wait to take your trials until I know what the will of the Force is.ö Seeming to not have paid my out burst any head Yoda spoke.  
  
ôSomeone you should meet has come. Correct the twist in your past they will. Now go to them you must.ö As Yoda finished I sensed a new person enter the room and I knew my whole begging had been a lie.  
  
Chapter Two   
  
My ôFatherö had told me he had fallen in love on a mission to a planet on the outer rim. The girl he lost his heart to had been a slave. Secretly they wed and were only able to spend two short weeks together. Almost a year latter he received word that he had a daughter and his wife had died. I was never told her name and now I know why. She had never truly existed.  
  
The person who entered the Council room was a Jedi Healer named Harmony. She lead me from the room and took me to her chambers. There she began to cry. I sat beside her on the small couch and watched her tears fall. About five minutes later she had herself under control. Then she looked into my eyes and took my hands into hers. In her eyeÆs I saw deep regret and wondered what she could have done in the past to have left her with such a deep wish to be able to change it. Then she told me the truth about my parentage.  
  
ôIn your lifetime you have been feed many lies, Krilyna. I must try and right that wrong that I in my weakness allowed to happen. I loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you but being a Jedi Knight I could not keep you, my love, my life,...... my daughter.ö I stifled a cry as the realization of what she had said hit. My mother wasnÆt dead. She was seated right in front of me. She looked deeply into my eyes, squeezed my hands and continued.  
  
ôThe Jedi Council told me I could stay if I let you go. They told me I been very selfish to give into my human nature and allow such a thing to happen. I tried to tell them the truth but they wouldnÆt listen. So, my Master, your so called Father, took you away to raise you. There was no way to give you to any of my family because the Jedi do not keep those kinds of records. When we enter here the Jedi become the closest thing to family we will ever know and my Master, Master Gangus Hon, was the closest thing to a father I had ever known. So he took you and raised you and made up a story about your parenttage. He told me he would. He sent a holo ever so often to keep me informed of your progress until the council found out and began to scan all transmissions that were sent to me.ö I jerked my hands away and rose slowly from the couch while I clenched my fists.  
  
ôYou, you just let me go!? Why, why didnÆt you take me away? You could have. Just as easily as my Fa, Master Hon did. WHY!?ö I screamed. I shouldnÆt have screamed. That was the first time in my whole life that I ever screamed at anyone.   
  
ôBaby, I couldnÆt. I was still a Padawan learner. I knew nothing about the outside world. I had never even been sent on a mission. There was just no way that I could support you but I did try to keep you! I tried to get the Council to believe me. I had them test your mediclorine count. I had checked it once myself and it had been off the charts. The highest ever. But when the council had you tested it showed to be too low for you to be trained as a Jedi. I knew the results had been tampered with but I had no way to prove it. I, I wanted you. I did! Oh, how much I did! But the Council didnÆt believe me and......ö  
  
ôWhat didnÆt they believe!? Tell me,ö I shrieked as I flew at her in a rage with my right hand raised to strike her. I saw the look of sheer terror in her eyes and I sank to my knees before her. ôPlease tell me,ö I whispered. She sat down beside me and raised my face so she could see into my eyes.  
  
ôThey wouldnÆt believe that there had been a moment when I, in the words of the council, ôhad given into my human nature.öö  
  
ôWhat are you telling me?ö  
  
ôThat you have no father.ö  
  
Chapter Three  
  
No Father? Just like Anakin. It made no sense. Who would keep my destiny from being reveiled? Yet how did I know it was my destiny? I had to find out. I had to know. These things and more were still running through my mind hours after I meat my mother. I couldnÆt seem to meditate. All of this seemed too mythical to be true. Not me. I couldnÆt be the Chos...... My thoughts were enterupted by a knock on my door.  
  
ôKrilyna? ItÆs me, Obi-Wan. Harmony, your Mo..ö Befor he could finish I opened the door and jerked him inside.  
  
ôNever, ever say that out loud again. You can call her that through the force and then only to me.ö To my surprise and his as well I had used a Force grip to lift him into the air. I released it and let him fall.  
  
ôThat was uncalled for! I was worried about you. I felt your hurt and........ anger. I had to find you. Yoda told me Harmony had taken you to her chambers to talk but when I got there you had already been gone asleast two hours. I tried to call you through the force but you were and still are blockingeveryone out.ö  
  
ôI, I, donÆt know what to do!ö I burst into tears and sank to knees. Suddenly Obi-Wan lifted me into his arms and carried me to my sofa. He then set down with me in his lap. He smoothed my hair and cooed soft words of comfort to me to sooth my agitation. Slowly I regained control and placed a hand upon his chest to aid me in standing up and placing some distance between me and this cute Jedi. Our eyes locked and then we began to move closer to each other just when there was another knock at the door.  
  
ôLady Hon! ItÆs....... Padawan... Skywalker. Can I come in?ö  
  
ôComing Anakin,ö I called as I pushed away from Obi-Wan and stood to walk to the door.  
  
ôWe can continue our, disscussion, later.ö Obi-WanÆs eyes twinkled with mischif  
  
amd a smile broke through his brown beard.  
  
ôUm, sure,ö I said as I opened the door and Anakin stumpled in. Clearly out of breath. The council wishes to see us both. Harmony and Master Hon have been summond as well.ö  
  
ôMaster Hon is here! When? No one told me,ö I squeaked as I rushed to my room to put on my utility belt. As I reached my room I felt the urge to cry again. Force help me, I cried silently as I returned to the living chamber of my apartments.  
  
ôWe must go,ö Obi-Wan said. ôI have been sumond as well.ö 


	2. Chapters 4 & 5

Hi! It's me ,the author. Okay first of all I don't own anything Star Wars. That stuff belongs to good ol' George. Secondly if you want to use my main character's name ask me fist. She is mine! Well I hope you enjoy and please. please, please, please, please, please, please ,please, PLEASE review. Thank's bunches!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
It seemed like an eternity until we were told to enter the Council chambers. I was shaking and my feet didn't want to move. I didn't think I could look Master Hon in the face. I can tell you from experience that the truth does hurt. This man had lied to me my whole life. I felt so betrayed. When I finally did look up I saw master Hon was beside Master Yoda. He tried to talk to me through our force link but I wouldn't let him past my shields. I didn't need him anymore. I no longer needed anyone.   
  
"Glad we are that Master Hon has said he will rejoin the order. Told us you are ready for the trials he did."  
  
"What makes you think you can trust him," I snapped at Master Yoda.  
  
"Daughter that is enough," Master Hon said quietly.  
  
"I am not your daughter and no it is not enough! I can't take this! Do you people expect me to just forget about what this man did! I will not take your trials! I know I am good enough to hold the title of Jedi Knight. I do not need you to tell me that." I felt a hand on my shoulder and knew automatically that it was Obi-Wan.  
  
"Masters, I believe she needs a little more time. She has found out much today and had little time to sort through her feelings."  
  
"Right Master Kenobi is. Continue this two days from now, we will." At Yoda's words Obi-wan steered me out of there and took me to my room. Mechanically I punched in the code and walked in. Not caring if Obi-Wan left or stayed.  
  
"It will get better. I promise you."  
  
"Oh, Obi how could you know? I have never acted this way before. I don't know what has come over me. The council will think I am falling to the Dark Side!" Suddenly Obi-Wan had me in his arms and took me to my sleeping chamber.  
  
"The council is not as stupid as you may think. They know that all of this has been very stressful on you. They do under stand, and I can't see how anyone would think you are falling to the dark side. After all you just stepped out into the light." When we entered my sleeping chamber he laid me on my sleep coach and turned out my light.  
  
"You need rest. I will check on you tomorrow, but I think the best thing for you to do is meditate. But first you must sleep. May the force be with you," you called over his shoulder as he left for his own bed.   
  
"And may the force be with you my dearest and only friend."   
  
Chapter Five  
  
For two days I stayed in my quarters and meditated. The Force had told me to trust Harmony, my Mother, but I still found the truth hard to swallow. If her story was true then I could be the chosen one. I told my self no, no, no, no. Anakin is the chosen one. Over and over I told my self that. But the Force told me something different. So after two days I accepted the truth and came back out to join the outside world and to go have my mediclorine count checked.  
  
I went back to Harmo,um, my Mother's room so she could take me where I needed to go. She lead me down several corridors and several levels.   
  
"If I ever learn my way through this maze it will be a miracle," I said as we took another left turn.  
  
"Oh, it's not as hard as it looks. You will know this place like the back of your hand in a few weeks dear." Then we were there. She took me into the healers wing and took a blood sample. Not long after she left me she returned with the results.  
  
"I must show this to the council! It's, it's over 20,000," she squealed. I still didn't believe it even after she placed the results in my hands.  
  
"Well, I go before the council today anyway. You come too. They will have to believe you now!"  
  
"Wait a minute missy," she said as she placed her hands on her hips. "I only go before the council when I am summoned and not a minute sooner!" Just then Anakin rushed into the Healer's ward.  
  
"Lady.... Hon......Council......... has summond you. You........... too..... Healer Larel."  
  
"Either you are out of shape or you ran all of the way here. Are you inthat big of a rush to be in here again Padawan," Harmony teased. Anakin eyes got as big as plates and he vigorously shook his head no.  
  
"Well, it looks like you will be going before the council today after all,{Mother}," I said sending the last word through the force.  
  
"Lady Hon you have got to stop being so hard to find!"  
  
"Maybe later Padawan. But for the time beingour endless game of hide and seek will continue." 


End file.
